Like Father, Like Son
by feeling-o'-stupidity
Summary: Two-shot. How much like his father does Phineas become? How much does he really care? T for some language
1. Like Father

A 30 year old Phineas Flynn sat on a pull out bed with a bottle of whiskey. He was staring at the blank T.V. with a phone in his hand aimed at it

"Why won't the damned thing turn on already!" He yelled. A young girl giggled in the background.

"Daddy that's the phone again." He looked at her angrily

"Shut up and go to your room!" The girl looked around

"I am in my room?" She looked at the corner of the room that had a couple of dolls and a cot set up. Phineas shrugged her off grumbling. A woman walked out of a bathroom attached to the room with a somber look on her face.

"Phineas, honey?" Phineas had finally found the football game he was looking for and though having just turned it on and being incredibly drunk he seemed to already have had more interest in it than his family

"What the hell is it now?" He asked not looking at her

"Well, we're going to have another baby." He turned off the T.V. and got up to stare his wif right in the face

"Another baby? Another baby! Well how serendipitous. Just what we need, ANOTHER baby. Isn't it bad enough we have the one." He pointed to the girl sitting in the corner. The woman looked at him sternly and raised a finger to wag at him

"Now Phineas I know you love Candace just as I know you will love this baby. Its a little, okay a lot, unexpected but there's nothing we can do about it. We can overcome these things together"

"We? WE! Linda in case you haven't noticed _your_ the one who's f**king pregnant I could leave. I don't have to put up with this shit."

* * *

><p>About a year later Linda stood on the doorstep Holding the young Phineas Flynn in her hands as she watched Phineas walked past with some luggage, most of which was just more alcohol.<p>

"Phineas you can't do this to us. What about your daughter and your son?"

"What about them?" he saw the look in her eye. His voiced softened to a tone Linda had only rarely heard since he became the person he is "Look we knew this was coming. Just don't tell Phineas about me until hes old enough to know I'm exactly how people shouldn't end up. I am sorry but I'm leaving. Find someone who will make you happy Linda." With that he walked up to the taxi which abruptly drove away leaving the rest of the Flynn family standing on the porch


	2. Like Son

Chapter 2

22 year old Phineas Flynn sat on the bed in a dingy motel room with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. A woman walked in with a shopping bag closing the door behind her with her foot.

"Hey Phineas I'm home. I'm sorry but I couldn't get any beer for the game tonight."

"You couldn't even get stupid beer! What the hell were you doing out there then!" Phineas slammed the whiskey down and stood up. The woman took a defensive step back and cringed involuntarily. Phineas saw this and fell back to sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What happened?" he mumbled under his breath

"Well I was at the store and.."

"No that's not what I mean I mean, what happened? I got up angrily and you cringed." he paused "I was angry because you couldn't get beer! Since when has that happened?"

"Oh Phineas I know you'd never actually hit me."

"But that's just it Isabella. You don't know that. I don't even know that anymore. I'm drunk. I've been drunk for the past 6 months. You're heart is telling you I would never hit you but your most basic instinct is telling you to protect your face."

"Phineas its fine nothing happened."

"But its not fine look at us. I failed out of college and then dragged you with me here. To live in a motel? Isabella answer me this, _WHY_ do you love me?" Isabella had a confused and thoughtful look on her face. After 5 seconds Phineas interrupted her thinking "You don't even know anymore. I don't even know why you would. The Phineas you fell in love with was creative, caring, and did everything for fun. I don't even know that Phineas anymore. I haven't talked to Ferb in over a year for crying out loud!" Phineas calmed himself and his voice got quieter "When my mom told me about my father she began to cry and I assured her it was okay, he wasn't worth any more of her life than he had taken. And look at me. Here I am, probably the closest anyone will ever come to being that man. Why did you stick with me Isabella. We both were smart, inventive, creative, and were granted scholarships to any college we wanted. We could have been famous at the push of a button. But I went down and you followed me."

"Phineas I followed you because I love you. I've loved you since you believed in cooties and I sure as hell wasn't going to leave as your life took a slight turn downward." Phineas gave her a look "Okay a big downturn but you've made it out of worse spots than this. Phineas your capable of doing anything."

"Capable of anything" Phineas muttered. Then he sat up straight. "Okay I'll try and become the person I used to be. The one that was fun to be. And you try and become more like your old self. At the first sign of danger the Isabella I knew would never take a step back. She would take a step forward and force anyone else to back down. Between the two of us we were able to do anything." He was quiet for a second, deep in thought. "We still can be those people can't we. We can still do anything!." His voice rose with his old determination as opposed to his usual drunken anger. "I'll get better. I won't be my father. I'll be me. But more than that I'll be the me that was fun to be." Phineas threw away the bottle of whiskey sitting next to him. "And as soon as this hangover goes away then I'll know what I'm going to do tomorrow."

**The End**

(A/N I left the ending there on purpose. You get no back-story on how he got there or information on what hes doing tomorrow I feel that that constitutes an ending by itself)


End file.
